A hologram or hologram device is a device that includes a photosensitive film containing a recordation of a 3-dimensional image of a physical object. As is well-known, holograms generally become visible with an “angle of reconstruction”. An angle of reconstruction is a well-known term in the holographic art to mean an angle at which a light beam strikes the surface of the hologram during recording of the object image with respect to a perpendicular line to the hologram surface.
Thus, when light from a light source strikes the hologram at the same angle of reconstruction the image was recorded at, the image becomes visible. In a conventional hologram 4, the angle of reconstruction AR is at least 45 degrees. As shown in FIG. 6B, the angle of reconstruction AR is 50 degrees. Basically, the light from a light source 2 is well above the hologram 4 and the viewer. In many applications, however, it may be advantageous to have a narrower angle of reconstruction. One such application, for example, may be a hologram road sign or house sign that illuminates when light from a vehicle strikes the hologram sign at near perpendicular angle to the hologram surface.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a hologram device having a narrow angle of reconstruction and a method of manufacturing the same.